Park Hyatt Seoul
Park Hyatt Seoul is a 25-story, 185-room luxury hotel in Gangnam-gu, Seoul, South Korea. The hotel has its reception at the sky lobby on the 24th floor, resulting in the street entrance only functioning as a foyer with a concierge desk. Such an arrangement also means that guests have to take two separate elevators, one being an express elevator up to the sky lobby and another being a secured local elevator down to their rooms, thus effectively separating the staying guests from those not staying at the hotel. It contains 7 elevators supplied by Hyundai, which features uncommon design elements such as custom touch-sensitive buttons with translucent lighting. Building Information * Name: Park Hyatt Seoul * Type: Hospitality * Location: Gangnam-gu, Seoul, South Korea * Year of completion: 2005 * Nearby buildings: ** Seoul Subway Samseong Station ** GLAD Gangnam COEX Center ** COEX MICE Cluster ** Glass Tower * Facilities ** Floor 25: Roof, helipad ** Floor 24: Sky lobby, reception, The Lounge (Lobby lounge and Korean restaurant), Park Club Fitness Studio and Pool (only accessible via internal stairs from the 23rd floor) ** Floor 23: Business center, Park Club Spa, Citrus Bar ** Floors 4-22: Guest rooms and suites ** Floor 3: Function rooms ** Floor 2: Cornerstone (Italian all-day dining restaurant, also accessible via stairs from the street) ** Floor 1: Entrance foyer, concierge ** Lower Level: The Timber House (bar and Japanese restaurant) ** Floors B3-B2: Plant, back-of-house areas Elevator Information Main Elevators (Elevators 1 to 3) There are three elevators serving serving the guest floors. Among them, only one car can reach the street level; the lowest floor can reach via the other two elevators is the fourth. To register a call for these elevators on the 23rd and 24th floors, one first needs to swipe a valid guest key card on the panel above their call station. Also, the elevator that travels all the way down to the street can be separately called via a designated call station without a key card. In all elevators, a key card is necessary to select any one of the guest floors. * Manufacturer: Hyundai * Model: FI-VF3 * Year of installation: 2005 * Capacity: 1350kg (3000lbs) / 20 persons * Speed: '''4m/s (800FPM) * '''Drive type: AC VFD gearless traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Passenger * Door type: Single-speed center opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: Digital segment display * Serviced floors: 4''', 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24 (elevators 1 and 2); '''1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24 (elevator 3) Express Elevators (Elevators 4 and 5) There are two elevators serving the lower level and first through third floors as well as the top two floors. * Manufacturer: Hyundai * Model: FI-VF3 * Year of installation: 2005 * Capacity: 1150kg (2500lbs) / 17 persons * Speed: '''4m/s (800FPM) * '''Drive type: AC VFD gearless traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Passenger * Door type: Single-speed center opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: Digital segment display * Serviced floors: LL, 1''', 2, 3, 23, 24 Service Elevators (Elevators 6 and 7) There are two service elevators that also double as fireman's elevators in case of an emergency. * '''Manufacturer: Hyundai * Model: FI-VF3 * Year of installation: 2005 * Capacity: 1350kg (3000lbs) / 20 persons * Speed: '''2.5m/s (500FPM) * '''Drive type: AC VFD gearless traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Fireman's * Door type: Unknown * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: Unknown * Serviced floors: B3, B2, LL, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25 Category:Buildings in Seoul, South Korea